


Erase

by Rafiz_Sterna



Category: 4minute - Fandom, Beast | B2ST
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasa benci ini memiliki akhir yang pasti. Yaitu menghabisi keberadaan mu dari muka bumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase

**Author's Note:**

> Full narasi. Tidak ada percakapan. Sepertinya akan membosankan untuk beberapa orang. Sudut pandang cerita ini adalah milik Dongwoon.

Konsekuensinya adalah, mereka diharuskan untuk mengganti keseluruhan jarak itu. Hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu ini menguras seluruh aspek kehidupanku. Aku lelah menjelaskannya karena tidak memiliki cukup bukti yang sesuai.

Klimaks seluruhnya terpusat pada hari ini, pukul 11 malam.

Langit gelap dengan bintang menjadi lampu sorotnya. Tanah merah yang aku jejaki adalah panggungnya. Aku merupakan seorang peran antagonis dan bersama sebuah senjata laras panjang. Benda terlarang milik ayah, kini aku genggam di tangan kanan. Aku dan senjata ini adalah bintang utamanya. Dan Tuhan adalah sutradaranya.

Bau udara malam seperti biasanya, bercampur dengan aroma bunga kamboja yang tumbuh subur di sudut lapangan luas ini. Sebuah bentuk yang tidak seharusnya ada. Tersasar dari populasinya yang ada di pemakaman satu kilometer dari sini.

Aku masih diam. Suara desau angin yang membelai dedaunan menggelitik pendengaranku. Suara hewan malam lainnya tercampur menjadi satu seolah harmoni yang menenangkan.

Aku masih diam. Menunggu sesuatu yang mengacaukan hidupku. Setelah aku menemukan barang telarang ayahku, aku tergoda. Sesuatu membisikan nuraniku untuk mencobanya. Bisik-bisik itu makin kuat di hati ketika pikiranku teringat tentang dia yang mengacaukan hariku hanya dengan sebuah kalimat.

Meski kata yang lain, perbuatan itu lebih berguna dari pada perkataan. Satu minggu yang lalu berubah drastis, karena ternyata kalimat itu lebih penting dari pada perbuatan. Bahkan mampu mengubah sejarah hidupku.

Lamat-lamat aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Mengumpulkan segala hal yang mampu aku ingat. Kemudian aku hirup dalam-dalam dinginnya udara malam. Sengaja menahannya lebih lama di antara kantung-kantung kecil di dalam paru-paru. Miliaran neuronku bergerak cepat mengumpulkan kepingan kejadian masa lalu dan sekelebat perkiraan masa depan juga ikut melintas bersamanya guna memberikan aku peringatan akan tindakan yang akan aku ambil.

Jika dengan melaksanakan pertemuan ini aku hidup, maka episode selanjutnya adalah ketakutan dan membuat aku terbiasa untuk menghabisi siapapun yang mengusik hidupku.

Seharusnya, aku bisa tenang di dalam lingkaran yang sejak dulu telah aku ukir dengan jelas di sekelilingku. Jangan pernah mengusik aku. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pemaaf. Malah cenderung harus di jahui jika kau tak sudi berurusan dengan aku. Harusnya, mereka ingat ketika perkenalan pertama satu tahun yang lalu. Aku mengucapkannya dengan jelas dan tanpa pilihan kata yang mengganggu. Mereka mengerti, seharusnya. Tapi ada satu orang yang entah bagaimana kini melewati garis yang telah aku buat itu dan menumpahkan tinta di atas karpet bulu putih milikku. Aku bergetar.

Langit mendung 15 menit yang lalu kini entah melayang kemana. Sekarang bulan purnama mampu aku lihat dengan jelas bersama matahari-matahari kecil yang berjarak jutaan tahun cahaya dari tempatku berdiri kini. Aku eratkan jaket hitam lusuh dan mulai mengunyah sebutir permen coklat terakhir yang aku temukan di kantong celana kanan.

Mata dengan iris kecoklatan ini, kini menangkap sosok gelap berjalan perlahan mendekat lurus pada aku. Dia tiga puluh meter dihadapan aku. Sinar bulan memberi tahu aku siapa dia. Susunan kenangan mengalir bersaman dengan semakin dekatnya dia bersama aku.

Sebatang rokok tersangkut begitu rupa diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sebelah kanan. Asap kekuningan menyembul keluar dari mulutnya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya mengenakan high heels berwarna merah yang selalu aku benci tiap melihat benda itu. Tidak tahu kenapa. Aku benci warna merah. Kemeja berwarna hijau dan jeans ketat berwarna khaki terlihat begitu kontras dengan malam ini.

Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan datang ke hadapan ku dengan dandanan semacam itu. Ternyata, dirinya selama ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Pasti semuanya terkejut jika melihatnya sekarang. Dari tingkah lakunya selama ini aku malahan akan heran jika malam ini dia tidak datang kehadapanku dengan tampilan super menjijikan seperti itu. Oh, jangan lupakan tumpukan bedak yang menutupi wajahnya, seperti ingin membohongi dunia mengenai bentuk aslinya. Mana yang namanya ‘anak perempuan baik’? Itu hanya susunan kata tak bermateri yang kini musnah.

Bulan makin terang dan dia juga semakin dekat denganku. Dia yang ingin aku hapus keberaaannya di bumi. Dia yang secara terang-terangan mengusik dunia amanku hingga memaksa aku mengambil keputusan tak masuk akal ini.

Meski ada banyak pilihan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku tertarik menggunakan opsi untuk menghabisinya karena ini akan menghapus dirinya secara permanen dari dunia ini. Menghindarinya sama saja dengan memberikan masalah untuk yang lain. Tidak ada yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Dia menyakini apa yang tengah di lakukannya adalah yang benar, dan akupun juga begitu.

Dia berdiri sepuluh meter di depan ku. Sementara bulan makin terang tergantung tepat di atas kepalanya. Puntung rokok yang telah habis miliknya di lemparkan ke tanah dan di jejakinya. Angin malam menyeret rambut bergelombang sebahunya.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Menguatkan keyakinan aku, bahwa manusia ini memang salah sejak aku berpapasan dengannya pada awal masuk ke kelas itu. Pesonanya menarik aku untuk berada dilingkarannya yang berarti bersinggungan dengan daerah ku.

Sebuah senyuman disunggingkannya yang berarti itu hanya untuk aku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hati ku bergemuruh begitu rupa. Aku tidak menyukainya, bahkan membencinya hingga ke seluruh aliran darahku. Jadi apa artinya?

Ku angkat laras panjang yang berbalut warna coklat dan hitam. Tulisan ‘made in Soviet Union’ bisa ku lihat ketika aku mulai mengacungkannya kehadapan wanita itu. Angin kencang menerbangkan topi yang aku pakai. Suara jatuhnya teredam dengan jejak langkah high heels nya seolah ada palu yang memukul kuat kepalaku. Aku tehenyak. Posisinya makin dekat denganku sementara aku sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Tidak ada bentuk pertahanan apapun yang coba di buatnya meskipun jemariku semakin erat menggenggam senjata ini. Aku dalam posisi orang kejam yang membunuh orang lain yang tidak melawan.

Tapi aku salah. Tangan kirinya sesaat berpindah kebelakang punggungnya dan kini menggenggam sesuatu yang sama berbahayanya dengan dirinya. Revolver hitam yang sempat aku lihat 2 minggu lampau berada di dalam tas jinjingnya.

Terdengar mengerikan dahulu ketika aku menyaksikannya. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan membuka tasnya yang kemudian aku melihatnya. Aku yang sudah terheyak di tempat dudukku dan merasa seolah AC di ruangan ini berhembus terlalu dingin. Sedangkan dia dengan santainya tersenyum kemudian memposisikan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan aku untuk diam. Ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun jika benda itu tetap berada di sana. Hal yang selalu aku tanyakan sejak melihat benda terlarang itu adalah, ‘Apakah itu asli?’. Berapa kalipun aku tanya –bersamaan dengan aku menghindarinya- tetap saja dia bungkam dan dengan lihainya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang langsung aku sambut dengan berbaliknya punggungku dan meninggalkannya.

Malam ini terjawab sudah. Itu asli. Revolver itu asli. Entah tipe apa. Aku tidak peduli. Dengan satu tarikan pada pelatuknya, ekstensiku di muka bumi ini bisa di hapus untuk selamanya. Boleh saja. Setelah aku mencatat keberhasilan ku menghapus dirinya dari muka bumi ini.

Kami terpaku di masing-masing tempat. Dipisahkan oleh jarak tiga meter dan sebuah batu yang menyembul keluar di antara tanah merah berdebu. Bunyi revolvernya memecah kesunyian. Sebuah tarikan kebelakang membuat senjata itu makin siap menghabisi siapa saja yang berhadapannya. Terdapat perbedaan besar antara senjataku dengan miliknya. Laras panjangku terlihat tua dan rapuh, dan sepertinya peninggalan dari perang dunia kedua, yang berarti masa tugasnya telah selesai serta pantas untuk berakhir di museum. Sedangkan milik wanita itu, masih terlihat kilap barunya. Dan bau nya bahkan mampir di penciumanku. Eh? Tunggu dulu, sejumput aroma bubuk mesiu juga mampu aku tangkap. Itu bersumber dari dia.

Terserah. Perbedaan yang tercipta ini aku abaikan. Intinya adalah peluru yang aku miliki ini mendarat di jantungnya lebih dahulu dan aku tidak mendapatkan serangannya.

Aku siap. Kapanpun. Tidak sia-sia aku selalu memaksa ayah untuk mengajari aku menggunakan senjata primitif ini. Meskipun aku tidak di beri kesempatan untuk memilikinya hingga aku di anggap pantas.

Alis ku terangkat. Selang waktu ini begitu lama ku rasa. Aku hanya tengah mencari _timming_ yang tepat untuk meluncurkan peluru, sedangkan dia, tidak terbaca.

Aku dapatkan waktuku. Bersamaan dengan habisnya permen yang sejak tadi aku kunyah. Dengan pasti ku tarik pelatuk hitam. Tanpa gemetar ketakutan setiap aku menariknya dahulu. Meluncur cepat membelah angin dan mengenai tangan nya yang memegang revolver hitam yang dalam pandangan ku terlihat begitu sombong. Sesaat sebelum mengenai lengan bawah itu, dia juga menarik pelatuknya yang sukses mendarat pada bahu kananku. Nyaris. Jika sedikit lebih rendah, mungkin akan bersarang di paru-paru. Aku dikatakan beruntung karena hanya mengenai bahu dan tidak di pembuluh darah besar.

Dengan segera aku melangkah ke hadapannya yang baru saja tersungkur akibat peluru berikutnya yang aku belesakkan pada betis kanannya. Warna merah merembes begitu rupa pada jeans warna khaki itu. Aku ambil revolvernya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan laras panjang aku gantungkan di punggungku. Kembali tidur seperti sebelumnya.

Hilang sudah wajah dengan senyum paslu dan mengina itu. Kini dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh dua tempat ku sarangkan peluru. Dan sepertinya aku kini tersenyum sambil memainkan revolver hitam yang sekarang menjadi milikku seorang. Sekarang, pasti hatinya di penuhi rasa menyesal untuk menyanggupi tawaranku bertemu di malam ini. Seharusnya dia sempat mempertimbangkan aku yang sebenarnya.

Darah segar mengalir dari bahu kananku. Menyentuh ujung-ujung jari, menetes mendarat tepat ke permukaan bumi. Tidak ada warna merah padaku. Sakit, tentu saja. Namun rasa senangku lebih besar. Terlebih melihat keadaannya kini. Dia tepuruk tepat di bawah kakiku.

Aku tidak kejam. Hanya terlalu mendalami karakter yang aku jalani saat ini. Peran antagonis. Dia mencoba bangkit dan merebut revolver yang ada di tanganku. Ini telah menjadi milikku, jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Sebuah gerakan aku arahkan kepada telapak tangan kiri yang sebelumnya telah aku berikan tembakan. Suara teriakannya menjadi senandung favoritku malam ini.

Bau udara sekarang bercampur dengan aroma kucuran darah segar miliknya. Merah. Dimana-mana merah. Merah yang aku benci malah harus menjadi warna yang aku saksikan malam ini. Mereka tumpah ruah di sekelilingnya dan menyelimutinya begitu rupa. Sepertinya tersiksa sekali, ya?

Aku tidak mau berurusan lebih lama lagi dengannya. Lebih cepat dia berakhir di sini lebih baik dan aku bisa tidur dengan segera dan melanjutkan waktuku. Menjalankan pilihan yang sejak awal aku putuskan untuk aku berikan padanya. Menghabisinya. Yang beberapa hari ini entah kenapa malah menjadi obsesiku untuk melakukannya.

Tidak mau terlalu lama melihat warna merah terlalu banyak, aku masuki ke tahap selanjutnya. Dengan senjata yang sebelumnya merupakan miliknya, aku lakukan serangan terakhir. Aku lepaskan tembakan yang seharusnya mengenai rusuk kirinya dimana ada jantung. Tapi sayang, dia sempat bangkit dan merangsek menghindariku dengan susah payah. Sedangkan pelurunya malah tepat masuk ke tanah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak punya kemampuan untuk melaksanakannya. Hanya dengan gerakan lari-lari kecil sambil menyeret kaki kanannya.

Bibirnya terus menerus mengumamkan kalimat pengampunan dari ku. Tapi pendengaranku telah aku buat untuk menyaring semua kalimatnya. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dariku, kata-katanya berubah menjadi setumpuk umpatan.

Emosiku tersulut karenanya. Aku membencinya. Apapun yang dia lakukan adalah sumber amarahku. Seharusnya dia diam saja dan menyambut kematiannya dengan mata tertutup dan berharap rasa sakit yang dimilikinya tidak akan sempat masuk kepikiran dan dengan segera mati. Melarikan diri kemana pun sama saja. Dengan keadaan yang tidak adil ini aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Masih tersisa dua peluru.

Dia berusaha terus berlari sementara mulutnya terus saja meneriakkan kata-kata tak senonoh yang di berikan khusus untuk ku. Aku tersanjung. Sepertinya dia telah mampu menyebutkan namaku dengan lancar tanpa tertukar hurufnya.

Cerita ini mungkin akan segera berakhir. Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku mulai menyukai warna merah.

Sayup suara gagak memenuhi udara yang bercampur dengan gemeretak gigiku akibat tidak bisa menahan marahku. Dia masih terus berlari menghindari. Menuju daratan hutan yang tidak pernah aku jamah sebelumnya. Ini kemungkinan akan berakhir buruk jika adegan ini berlanjut di sana.

Satu, namun bukan yang terakhir. Sebuah peluru aku sarangkan kembali padanya. Menembus dari punggungnya hingga dada sebelah kanan. Sepertinya aku tidak berhasil untuk membunuhnya dengan cepat. Maafkan aku yang harus membuat kamu –wanita secantik kamu, meskipun itu palsu- harus menderita menjelang kematian dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin masih akan berlanjut hingga ke neraka nanti.

Nafasnya tersengal diantara sederet nyawa terakhir yang dimilikinya. Berlumur darah berwarna merah yang terlihat begitu harmonis dengan malam ini. Matanya masih menyalang marah menatap aku yang kini berdiri berjongkok di sampingnya. Dengan warna muka prihatin, aku berusaha menyampaikan bahwa aku turut kasihan padanya. Dan juga akan segera ikut berduka cita untuk kematiannya sebentar lagi.

Aku melihatnya. Setiap detik yang dia lewati sebelum benar-benar mati. Tarikan nafasnya yang terakhir begitu keras hingga mampu akau rasakan. Dia telah benar-benar mati.

Mati.

Aku lepaskan jaket hitamku. Menutupi jasadnya yang masih baru. Ini adalah bentuk penghormatan terakhirku untuknya. Dia yang telah mengusikku. Hubungan pertemanan selama satu tahun yang pernah kami jalani tidak ada gunanya.

_Well_. Selamat tidur. Jangan pernah sebut nama ku diantara percakapan mu dan malaikat kematian. Lagi pula, aku hanya mempermudah pekerjaan mereka saja.

***

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk sudah membaca.  
> Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fanfiction ini?


End file.
